Blaise Meets The Weasleys
by sarahyyy
Summary: When Ginny brings Blaise home for a family dinner, Blaise gets trapped by her numerous brothers. A question and answer session ensues. Purely humour. R&R please!


Disclaimer: I don't own. Never did, never will.

A/N: I was bitten by a Ginny/Blaise bug yesterday and I just had to write it! But still, there's slight Dramione inside so I'd appreciate all the reviews!

* * *

T-minus 15 minutes.

He always knew that Ginny had many brothers, but he never knew that they would make him feel so threatened. But that was also partly because he had always stood his stand about going to the Burrow.

But how Ginny had coaxed him into it, he really didn't know.

All he knew was that he was going to be in deep trouble.

"-best dishes you can find! Bill was bitten by Fenrir Greyback a few years back. He hasn't shown any signs of a transforming yet though. And Charlie, he trains dragons in Romania! There's Percy too, but I don't think you will see him today. Fred and George are pranksters. They have a shop in Hogsmeade, you know? Weasley Wizard Wheezes? And finally Ron, you know him. He was in your year..." Ginny was still going on and on about her family.

"How many brothers did you say you have again?" Blaise asked, his face slightly pale.

"Seven brothers altogether," Ginny said. "But I suppose you can count Harry as a brother too." She said as an afterthought.

"Why do I suddenly feel so...afraid?" Blaise gulped again.

"Don't worry, Blaise. They'll love you!" She told him brightly.

Blaise wasn't so sure about it.

"Assuming they don't kill you first..." Ginny muttered under her breath.

* * *

A small family dinner.

Ginny had said that it would be a small family dinner.

"That's Bill and Fleur and their daughter, Victoire. Charlie and his wife, Olivia... Those are their kids, Chris and Cedric. Oh, I didn't know Percy was coming too… He brought Penelope as well!" Ginny paused for a while, waving at Percy who was talking to Charlie. "That is Fred and George. They've got new merchandise...I hope they save something for me. Those are their wives, Angelina and Alicia."

"Gin, I thought you said it'd be a _small_ family dinner?"

"Well, it is already counted as rather small, you know." Ginny said defensively.

Blaise just nodded, not wanting to irritate Ginny. "Um...go on."

Ginny smiled and continued, "You know Ron and Luna, Harry and oh, I didn't know he was bringing Pansy too!" Blaise felt somewhat better. At least he wasn't the only Slytherin surrounded by all these Gryffindors.

"And all we're missing is Draco and Hermione..." Ginny said frowning. "They should be here already..." Ginny scanned the house for them. "Ah there they are!"

Blaise let out a breath of relief. Thank Merlin for small favours...

He was going to regret that too.

* * *

"Blaise," Bill started. "Do you want to go for a drink in the living room with us men?" Blaise was tempted to say no, but the looks that the Weasley Brothers were giving him was enough to make him shiver. He nodded. 

"I'll come along too." Ginny was obviously trying to help Blaise, anyone could see.

"Gin, I think Hermione, Pansy and Luna are looking for you. Hermione needs help planning the wedding." Ginny's eyes lit up and she went off in the direction of Hermione.

Blaise glared at Draco. _That traitor. _He was going to kill him.

"Now that we're free from all the ladies, it's time for... How did we phrase this again, Draco?" Ron asked, with an evil grin on his face.

"Question and answer session, interrogating, questioning, cross-examining to list a few." All of them were smirking at him.

He shot a look at the door.

It was locked and he was trapped.

He couldn't believe that Draco hadn't given him a warning beforehand.

"Have a sit, Blaise." Percy offered him a chair in the middle of the room. He had no choice but to sit. The rest of them sat around him, like they were forming a circle of some sorts.

"Now Blaise, we ask, you answer. Do you understand me?" Among all Ginny's brothers, Blaise was most frightened by the twins. Maybe it was because of the pranks they might be able to play on him, maybe it was because of the fact that they seemed to be telepathic and kept on sending each other amused looks...

He nodded and braced himself for the upcoming questions.

"Let's go by ages. It'll be easier that way. Bill, you're the eldest, you go first." Harry had suggested. Bill nodded.

"Full name, please."

"Blaise Federico Domenico Carlos Zabini." Blaise heard Ron and Harry sniggering.

Charlie was next. "Do you have any siblings? If so, names and age."

"I have a sister two years older than me; she's called Eloise Francesca Grace Henrietta Zabini."

"Do you have any terminal illness that might be inherited by your children with Ginny, should you have any?" Percy asked and Blaise noticed that he appeared to be taking notes.

"No, not that I know of."

"Then do you mean you don't know, or do you mean that you don't have any terminal illness?" Fred asked.

"I don't know if I have any terminal illness, but I don't think the chances are high. I've always been healthy." Fred nodded at his answer.

"Are you financially stable?" George asked, his eyes twinkling.

"I have enough money to give Ginny a good life should we get married."

"Now that we're on the topic of Ginny, how long have you known Ginny?" Ron had an eyebrow arched at him.

"Umm... I've known her since we were in Hogwarts. I was one year above her."

"What do you think about Ginny?" Harry asked.

"She's a brilliant woman, very talented and beautiful. She has a great personality, and a unique sense of humour."

"Well... Do you think that you and Ginny are a good match?" Draco asked, his eyes laughing at Blaise, but he managed to keep a straight face.

"Yes." The old family motto was ringing in his head: _less is more, less is more._

"Why?" Bill asked.

Blaise groaned. "I don't know. I just feel that we do." _Less is more._

Charlie was next. "Have you ever done any illegal activities?"

"No!"

"How many girlfriends have you had?" Percy asked.

"Umm... Excluding Ginny, there have been three serious ones and a few flings here and there." Blaise cringed as Fred and George exchanged a look. That, apparently, was the wrong thing to say. They probably wouldn't want to know about his flings.

"How can you be sure-" Fred (or George, he couldn't tell) had started.

"-that Gin isn't just-" The other twin continued.

"-another fling?" Both of them finished.

"I...I...don't know." Blaise stammered. But just as he opened his mouth to continue, Ron was already standing in front of him, grabbing him by his robes.

"What do you mean by 'I don't know'? I am not going to let you hurt Ginny and get away with it you bloody, evil, slimy...Slytherin!"

"Hey!" Draco protested.

"Ron, I don't think he's finished yet. Just let him explain before you hit him. That was what happened with Draco as well, remember?" Harry (who was rolling his eyes) said in attempt to cool Ron down. Ron look unconvinced but let Blaise go.

"Go on, Blaise." Harry urged.

"As I was saying, before you grabbed and interrupted me so rudely," Blaise started icily. He could hear Charlie grinning and muttering something about him 'having guts' to Bill. "I don't know how I know that Ginny isn't just another fling. I just do. I feel something for her that I've never felt for anyone else." He finished, glaring at Ron who had the nerve to look sheepish.

"So you're saying you love her." Draco said. Blaise affirmed it with a nod.

"Okay, moving on. Umm... Ron, I think it's your turn." Harry (always the peacemaker) said.

"List out your girlfriends. The serious ones, I mean."

"Umm... There was Pansy Parkinson, but that was eons ago. We broke up seven months after graduation. Then there was Daphne Greengrass, we dated for about five months then we broke up when I found her cheating on me with Zacharias Smith," Blaise heard Ron snigger again. "Well, there is also..." Blaise muttered the last name under his breath.

"What was that? I swore I heard Hercules." Fred said.

"Hercules? You're not _gay_ are you, Blaise?" George asked, his eyebrows rose so high that Blaise could barely see them.

"I said _Hermione_. I dated Hermione." Everyone gaped and looked at Draco. Draco was grinning at Blaise.

"I've always wanted to thank you for that, Blaise." Draco said. "If it weren't for you, I would never have gotten out of denial about my feelings for Hermione."

Ron arched his eyebrows at Blaise. "I dated Hermione to make Draco jealous so that he might actually do something to make his feelings known to her."

Choruses of 'oh's rang through the room.

"Are there any possible illegitimate child from previous relationships?" Harry asked.

"_What?!_" Blaise looked at Draco. "You mean you've went through all these and got out alive?" Draco chuckled and nodded.

"Answer the question, Blaise." George urged on impatiently.

"No, of course not! What were you thinking when you wrote those?" The Weasley Brothers just smirk.

"It's better to be safe than sorry." Bill retorted. "There you go Draco. The first question in the best set of questions Fred and George ever wrote goes to you, as promised."

"Have you ever been sexually intimate with Ginny?" Draco asked, fighting to keep a straight face.

Blaise's face flushed crimson. "Why in the name of Salazar Slytherin's red hair dye do you need to know _that_?"

Draco couldn't keep himself from laughing this time, "To see if there are any possibilities of Ginny being pregnant."

Blaise's jaw dropped. They had to be kidding him.

"Answer the question, lad." Charlie said, his eyes positively bubbling with mirth.

Blaise's answer was muttered under his breath.

"Can't hear you..." Draco (who Blaise has deemed life sentence in Azkaban) egged on.

"You... I..." He glared at Draco. Then finally he sighed and muttered a low 'yes'.

"When you're...carrying out said...activity, do you use any contraceptive spells or potions?" And just when Blaise thought the stone couldn't sink any lower, it did.

"Yes! For the love of Merlin, what is with these questions?"

"Fred and George wrote them." Ron said in answer.

Blaise sighed wearily. "Are there any more questions?" Charlie nodded with a grin.

"You're going to love the next few questions. How often are you intimate with Ginny?" Draco, Ron and Harry laughed out loud.

"Unless Draco dyes his hair red and gold, wears Pansy's peacock hat and dances along with Dobby, there is no way I'm answering that question. Ever." Blaise said, sending a glare in the direction of Fred and George who immediately burst into laughter.

"If you're not finishing the questions, you don't get to date Ginny anymore." Percy said with an apologetic look. "I don't particularly want to hear your answers to these set of questions."

"I don't know! I don't _count_ these things!"

"Give me an approximate figure." Charlie said.

"Umm... Five times a month?"

The guys burst into laughter. "Moving on, your..." Percy stared at the piece of paper (that was containing the questions, Blaise suspected) he was holding and blinked twice. "Can we skip that question?" He asked Fred, looking disgusted.

"Sorry, but we promised Draco that Blaise's questions would be more awkward than his. Unless Draco wants to stop now, that is..." Fred motioned towards Draco, unable to keep the smirk from his face.

"Nope, we aren't going to stop. Sorry Blaise, but this is just getting too entertaining." Draco chuckled, shaking his head a little. Beside him, Ron burst into uproarious laughter.

Draco, Blaise noted to himself, was definitely going to get it.

Percy cringed at the paper. "Fine, what's your favourite sex _position_?"

"My favourite _what_?" Blaise exclaimed.

"Sex-" One of the twins started.

"-position." The other continued. Everyone (save Blaise) was too busy laughing to talk.

"Like hell I'm going to tell you that! That is a personal question!" Blaise's face was flush from embarrassment.

"But come on, you don't get to date Gin if you don't answer." Bill joked.

"I... You... Ginny..." Blaise stuttered.

"Oh guys, give him a break. Skip that question." Harry said. Blaise decided at that moment that he was going to send Harry a really big fruit basket tomorrow. If he could get out of here alive, that is...

Draco nodded at Harry's suggestion, "Let's stop the crazy questions and go on with the serious ones."

Fred nodded and turned to Blaise, "What are the chances of you cheating on Gin?"

"_What_? I wouldn't _cheat_ on Ginny!"

"Good." The Weasley brothers said in unison.

"What about the chances of you dumping Ginny?" George asked.

"I've never heard such a ridiculous question. No, I'm not going to dump her."

"Then you're saying that you want to marry her." Ron stated.

"Someday, yes."

"Someday? What if that 'someday' doesn't come? You've got to do better than that, Blaise!" Harry asked, somewhat evilly.

"Draco, is this how they got you to propose to Hermione?" Blaise asked wearily.

"As a matter of fact, yes. They wouldn't let me go unless I promised to marry 'Mione. I agreed, of course. I had already planned to propose to Hermione previously but they," He jabbed a finger at the rest of the guys, "were the ones who made sure that I wouldn't chicken out at the last minute. After my interrogation, I went straight to propose to 'Mione." Draco replied.

"Then you're saying that if I agree to propose to Ginny, you'll cease to ask me questions?" Everyone nodded.

"But if I say that I've already proposed to her?" Blaise asked timidly.

"You've _what_? I can't _believe_ y-"

"How can you not tell us? This is a matter of importa-"

"Do you know how long we've spent trying to _write_ these bloody que-"

"Has she agreed yet? If she hasn't there's no point in stop-"

"I never knew you moved so fast, you slimy Slythe-"

Blaise couldn't get what they were saying at all. He could hear snippets here and there but it didn't make much sense to him.

Harry (obviously pitying Blaise) let him out of the room without anyone else noticing.

Blaise decided thereafter that he was never going to come to a "small Weasley family dinner" again. Ever. Nothing was going to make him come here again.

"Ginny dear, you'll come for dinner with Blaise again tomorrow, wouldn't you?" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the kitchen.

Then again, maybe he should just move out of the country, just to be safe.

* * *

Review, please! This is my first shot at Ginny/Blaise so I aplogise if there's anything wrong or sucky about this fic. 


End file.
